1. Field
The following description relates to a power semiconductor device. The following description also relates to a split-poly gate structure. Such a split-poly gate structure minimizes a gate capacitance and increases a switching speed.
2. Description of Related Art
High-performance electronic equipment having a small size is helpful in the field of power electronics. Thus, performance characteristics of a power semiconductor device, such as ability to withstand high voltage and high current operation, and low-loss, low-noise operation are improving.
Accordingly, an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) was developed to address these issues. However, a trench IGBT structure has an unwanted large gate capacitance. There are many efforts ongoing to reduce the gate capacitance in the trench structure. Various split-poly gate structures are proposed, but their structure has had still lower switching speed.